The invention relates to a piezoelectric component, in particular a piezoelectric sensor or a piezoelectric actuator, and to a method for producing such a piezoelectric component. The invention especially relates to the field of piezoceramic pressure sensors, which are used for pressure measurement in motor vehicles
DE 10 2010 000 827 A1 discloses a fuel injector with a pressure sensor. In the case of the known fuel injector, the pressure sensor is assigned to a control chamber, the pressure of which determines the strokes or positions of a nozzle needle. The pressure sensor can be used to record the variation in the pressure in the control chamber.
In the configuration of a piezoelectric pressure sensor, it is conceivable to construct it from single or multiple active layers. If the signal of a single layer is not sufficient, increasing the number of active layers allows it to be correspondingly multiplied. The piezoelectric material may in this case be introduced into the production process in the form of round disks. Such round disks may be cut off from semifinished blanks in rod form and produced in great numbers. If, however, a multilayered construction of a piezo sensor is desired, in this case multiple single wafers such as these must be laboriously stacked up and connected to one another. The process steps required for this in terms of the constructing and connecting technology lead to various disadvantages. On the one hand, the production effort is great, which causes high costs. Furthermore, there are losses of tolerance and decreases in robustness.